Am I Worthy?
by MidnightVampress
Summary: Amu is being beaten by her father, ever since her mom died. Now that she's in highschool she's alone and barely talks to anyone, but what happens when an old childhood friend comes back and he finds out what is going on with her?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara.

**~Am I Worthy~**

**-**Chapter 1-

The Beginning

**Normal Pov**

(Amu's 8, Kukai's 9)

_Two best__friends were sitting near the lake skipping rocks and having a great time. Ever since they met They were absolutely inseparable. They knew each others secrets and whenever one of them was in trouble the other would help._

_"Kukai" a pink haired girl with pigtails pouted._

_"What Amu?" the boy named Kukai asked._

_"Can you get me ice cream? she asked. _

_"What's the magi word?" Kukai smirked._

_"Please?" Amu said innocently._

_"No it was supposed to me Kukai is awesome" He replied, with a chuckle "but please works."_

_"Yay!" She exclaimed happily._

_They both got up from where they were laying and headed over to the ice cream stand. Once they walked up to the ice cream merchant. He smiled at the two little kids._

_"What can I get you?' He asked politely._

_"One Strawberry, vanilla swirl and one mint chocolate chip please." Kukai replied._

_The man handed them two ice ceam cones._

_"Thank you" They said in unison._

_"Your welcome." The man smiled._

_The two friends went over to the water fountain and began to eat their ice creams happily. Sadly the little had some sad news to tell his pink haired companion. It was giong to be hard to tell her because not only will it break her heart, but It will break his as well. So he wanted to spend the rest of the day and make it count for one last time._

_At the end of the day the little prepared himself to tell her the news._

_"Hey Amu?" The little boy said sadly_

_"Yea Kukai?" She looked at him with a smile._

_That smile hurt his heart more. He was going to miss her so much. He loved how they spent time together. They were always helping each other and now that he was moving he wouldn't have that connection again._

_"I have something to tell you" The boy said and looked down sadly._

_"You know you can always tell me anything" She said and patting his back comfortingly._

_"I-I'm moving" he said sadly._

_The girl was shocked and was sad. He was her best friend, he meant alot to her and now he's leaving. She felt tears coming out of her eyes._

_"B-but why?" She sobbed "I don't want you to leave. Your my best friend."_

_"I know" He said with a sigh "Your my best friend to, but my parents got better jobs in Tokyo and I got to go with them."_

_The little girl understood. She was heartbroken, but understood _

_"I understand Kukai. I'm going to miss you." She said, with a sad smile._

_"I'm going to miss you too" He replied and hugged her really tight for one last time._

_The two best friends just stood their hugging each other until Kukai let go. He then kissed her forehead, which in return made her blush lightly. That made his heart tighten._

_"Goodbye, Hinamori" He whispered._

_"Goodbye, Kukai" She she hugged him again then patted his back "Don't forget about me, okay?"_

_"I will never forget about you" He told her with a smile. "We'll meet again one day?"_

_"How do you know?" She asked._

_"I just have a feeling is all" He replied honestly._

_With that he let go and started to walk back home, and she did as well. Feeling sad that their best friend is not going to be around. Kukai looked up at the sky and sighed_

_"We'll meet again" He whispered and went inside his home to get some well deserved rest._

**_8 years later_**

**Amu Pov**

"Hinamori Amu!" My dad screamed angerilly "Get your ass down here right now your worthless waste of a daughter!"

"Coming dad!" I shouted back.

I walked down the stairs scared of what the punishment will be now. Oh I forgot to introduce my self. I am Hinamori Amu. I am 16 years old going on 17 in a few months, I have pink, waist long hair and golden honey eyes. I got to Seiyo High. One second I have to attend to my asshole of a father.

"What did need me for dad?" I asked cautiously.

He looked pissed and drunk.

"You bitch!" He yelled "Its all your fault that my life is fucked up. You fault you stupid slut!"

He grabbed me by the hair and slammed my face into the wall. Pain instantly shot up like a fire cracker. He the dragged me across the floor making my back get a bad carpet burn. He then lifted me up and started slapping me really hard across the face. I began to get dizzy, but i knew their was more to come. He then threw a bottle at me which I manged to dodge and busted int millions of pieces. He then prssed my body agains the glass hard and I screamed out in pain. The glass shards were driving into my skin. Once he was done he stromed off and slammed the door to his room.

Once I knew the nightmare was over, I laid there trembling not trusting just yet. If you want know I get abused by my dad ever since my mom dad. I don't talk to anyone at school because I don't want them to know. I even wear long sleeves and make up to covered the bruises. Right now its not that bad compared what it could have been. I finally got up on my trembling legs and slowly limped into my room. I went into my medicine cabinet and brought the first aid supplies. I looked in the mirrows to see a little swellin on my fore head and it was bleeding. I started clean that up and bun of the alcohol I used her more, but I kept my voice down so I wouldn't scream.

Once that was done. I saw that it was not that bad. He missed my eyes so I was relieved that I didn't get a black eyes, but did find a small bruise forming on my cheek. Once that was done I started cleaning the bloody mess that was my back. There were cuts every where once they were cleaned. I wrapped gauze around me to hold in the bandages until tomorrow or the next to check the out. Then I looked after the rest of my body. Little bruises here and their no biggie. This time it was luck I could wear short sleeved shirt tomorrow. The bruises on my arm were covered up well and my legs well they were bad so jeans it is.

I was gone fixing all my wounds, I felt hunger and exhaustion rush over me. I went into the kitched and myself a tuna sandwich with chips and lemonade. Once I was done eating I headed to my room, I carefully crawled into my bed, but before I fell asleep the last words trembled out of my mouth.

"Why is my life a living hell?" I whispered, then exhaustion took over and I was out like a light.

**Kukai Pov**

I moved back in Seiyo. I missed this place so much. I wonder how much Amu has grown. I bet she has alot of friends and still has the lovely smile.

I stretched and smiled "Its going to be fun surprising her."

**Please Review :)**

Yes I am doing a Kukamu. Don't worry I will still do my other story. Its just that story is almost coming to an end.

I hope you like this story. :)


	2. Getting Up In The Morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**Am I Worthy?**

-Chapter 2-

Getting Up In The Morning

**Amu Pov**

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff and my head was throbbing. For some reason I always wake up before my alarm clock. I still don't know why I even bother to set it. I slowly got up to feel pain rush over me like a ton of bricks.

'The beating yesterday must have caused more damage than I thought it would' I told myself while i rubbed my head.

I try to steady myself carefully so I wouldn't fall, but I was lightly limping as I headed fo the batheroom. I looked my self over my face was fine except for that small bruise on my cheek and the cut on my forehead. Then I examined my arms they were a two big bruises on them.

'Dammit' I cursed 'not shortsleeves for me today."

I continued to examin myself and saw that my back was what was causing my pain. The cuts we reopened from me getting up and were bleeding again. I unwrapped the old bandages and threw them away making sure my dad wouldn't find them. I cheeked them carefully and found that a few needed stitching up.

I found a bottle of liquid stitches since I didn't have time to stitch them up my self. I lightly drizzled the liquid on my back and felt the cuts close up and stop bleeding. I cleaned up the dried blood carefully then wrapped new gauze around my stomacha nd back so teh cuts wouldn't re open again.

I used concealer to hide the brusie and cut on my forehead then I applied light blush, mascara and eyeliner to make myself up. Once I was done with the batheroom I walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit so the other students wouldn't see the bruises on my arms. I checked my legs to see they were bad ones too.

"I can wear a skirt, knee high socks will help cover the bruises and my sky top converse.' I told myself trying to stay positive.

I pulled out a black and white long sleeved shirt and put a black vest over it that stopped underneath my breast. I found a black frill skirt with lace trim and put on my all black knee high socks. I then put on my black converse with white shoe laces on after that. I check myself in the mirror.

'Not perfec, but it will have to do' I said to myself 'accessories are needed though."

I looked through my jewelry and found what I was lookign for. I took out my black leather strap chocker and put it on. Then I ran a brush through my hair and took two small glittery barrets and put them in my hair so my eyes and stand out more. I looked into the mirror again and just shrugged.

"I better go before my dad wakes up' I told myself.

I made myself a breakfast sandwich before I left my house and grabbed my car keys. After my mom died I inherited her car. Which was a cherry red lamborghini. I know beautiful huh?

"Time for high school hell" I muttered to myself then sped off toward Seiyo High.

**Kukai Pov**

I woke up early that morning that usual and looked outside to see a bright sunny day. I smiled more. Today is my first day back from Tokyo. My parents divorced and I moved with my dad back here. I didn't mind the divorced actually. My mom was sneaking around with her secretary and when my dad found he signed the paper's and well here I am.

My mom gets to only see me on weekends at the park. My dad wanted to move back here because he loved the place. It was my mom's idea to move us in the first place. I get along with my dad very well. If your wondering yes I am an only child, but I treat my friends as if I were their brother though. My best friend Ikuto Tsukiyomi were just like that. I told him everything about Hinamori.

I got up feeling completely refreashed from my sleep and got ready for school. I grabbed an all black shirt with green prink on it and grey baggy pants with black and green vans. I put a black and green checkered shirt. When I check the mirror I gave myself a grin and a thumbs up.

"Kuaki hurry your ass up!" My dad shouted.

"Yea coming" I shouted back then headed for my motorcycle.

Yes I love my motorcycle to death. It was black with forrest green lightning that stuck out in random places. I reeved up the motor and loved the sound how it sounded.

"Bye pops" I shouted then blasted off to the school.

"High school her I come" I thought excidetly.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

Ikuto was mentioned yes hehe. But this is still Kukamu. Ikuto will pop up once in awhile to hang out with Kukai.


	3. Who's Himesama?

**Note: **You will know what the title means very soon I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**Am I worthy**

-Chapter 3-

Who is Hime-sama?

**Kukai Pov**

I finally arrived at the school and got off my bike. I slung my back over my shoulder and looked at the school to examin it and smirked to myself.

"Hmm not bad" I told myself "I'm going to make some new friends here."

I was start to head for the front office to get my schedule when something red caught my eye. I turned my attention to and I nearly chocked on my own tongue. It was a mit-condition, cheery red lamborghini.

"Whoa who's car is that?" I said aloud.

"Oh you mean the cherry red lambo?" A voice said from behind me "That belongs to the hime-sama."

I jumped a few feet and turned to see who was talking to me. I saw a guy with long purple hair and yellow eyes looking at me He was wearing a blue shirt, black baggie shorts, like mine and black vans. He also had blue headphones around his neck and a skateboard in his hand.

"Oh Shit!" I excalimed "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Haha sorry about that" He apologized "I am guessing your knew here. I am Naghiko Fujiaski, nice to meetchya."

He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Oh hi, Kukai Souma. Nice too meetchya too man." I said recovering from nearly jumping out of my skin and shook his hand back "And yes I am new here."

"I thought so" He replied as we stopped shaking hands. "Well welcome to Seiyo High Souma-san."

"Thank you" I said "And please call me Kukai."

"If you say so Kukai. Call me Nagi then" He said in a shrug.

"So whose car is that again?" I asked.

"Hime-sama's or know as Ice princess" He stated.

"Who's hime-sama?" I asked cuiously.

"Oh you will find out soon enough." He replied "Well lets go. I'll help guide you to the principals office."

"Alright!" I exclaimed with a thumbs up and I followed him to the office.

While we were walking and started hearing people whispering about me. Mostly the girls.

"Who is he?" one girl whispered.

"He's hot" the other whispered.

"Is he knew?" another asked.

I couldn't help, but smirk. "Yep this year is going to be something" I said allowed.

Nagi lead me into the front office. To where a woman was working and walked up to her calmly.

"This is the new student Kukai Souma" He announced "Can he have his schedule please."

"Souma huh?" She looked at me and smiled politely "Be right with you."

"Thank you ma'am" I said with a thumbs up.

"What with the thumbs up thing?" Nagi asked.

"Oh I don't" I replied "Something I use to do when I was younger and it just stuck with me."

"Oh alright makes sense" Nagi smiled.

"Here's your schedule Mr. Souma" the woman said and and placed the sheet on teh desk "I hope you hae a good time at Seiyo High."

"Thank you ma'am" I said while taking the sheet. "See ya around."

Me and Nagi headed out of the room.

"Let me see your schedule" Nagi asked.

"Alright" I replied and I handed him ym schedule.

"All our classes are the same" He stated "Come on lets go."

"Sweet" I said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yea we got to like Nikaido-sensi know" He said and lead the way.

On my way their I thought I saw a flash of pink, but shrugged it off.

"Nikaido?' Nagi said when we stepped into the classroom.

"Yes Nagi? He said polietly.

"This is Kukai Souma he is new to the school" He announced.

"Welcome Kukai" He smiled at me "The bells about to ring so why don't you walk around the school. Nagi would be so kind to give him a tour?"

"No problem at all sensi" Nagi bowed "Come on Kukai."

"Alright, bye sensi" I said and Nagie gave me a tour of the whole school.

He showed me where the lunch cafeteria was and gym. He also showed where my other classes where be and he even introduced me to some of his friends. Kairi Sanjo and Tadase Hotori. We instatnyl hit off without a hitch. Then I started hearing people whisper again.

"Hime-sama just got asked out again and she rejected him. She was so cool when she did it too" A girl said.

"She so cool and spicy" A girl cheered.

"Her style is so amazing. Ahh hime-sama!" a girl screamed.

"So this hime-sama person she popular huh? I asked the guys.

"Yes she is Nagi stated "She barely talks to anyone except for Rima Mashiro and Yaya Yuiki. She's the heart throb of this school."

"She so beautiful" Tadase cut in, with sparkle in his eyes "Her attitude is so cool and spicy. Her style is different which makes her more popular. Her unnartual hair color and eyes just make anyone melt."

"Yay every guy basically has a crush on her" Kairi said "She gets confessions everyday and she has rejecteed every single one of them. Not only that she is vey smart too unlike most popular girls."

"What her name?" I asked.

"Like I said" Nagi stated "You will find out soon. Hime-sama is in our class as well."

"Okay?" I said nervously.

'Who is this Hime-sama?' I thought.

**Amu Pov**

I was with Rima and Yaya talking. I was becoming very bored and took out my Ipod to listen to. When I felt a boy tap my shoulder.

"Yes" I sighed boredly.

"Uhh Hime-sama I wanted to ask you something?" The boy said nervously and looking at the ground.

"I am sorry, but no I will not go with out you" I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, b-but?" He stuttered.

"Hey didn't you just hear her? Rima snapped "Get lost."

The boy sighed in defeat and walked away with his head down.

"Why do guys confess to me?" I asked "I am not that special and its kind of annoying."

"Amu-cii don't say that" Yaya pouted "You are very special."

I smiled at that "Thank you Yaya."

"Your welcome" She said and gave me a bone cushing hug

"Yaya.. can't.. breathe" I tried to say in between breaths.

"Oh sorry" she said nervously.

'You are right about one thing Amu" Rima stated "It does get annoying wehn guys confess to you like that. That reminds me. Do you even like anyone?"

I jsut shrugged and shhok my head "Not really to be honest" I admitted.

The the bell rang.

"We better go I told Rima" I said and she nodded "See ya at lunch Yaya."

"Bye. I'll see you at lunch" She said hyperly before running off to her class.

"Someone should lay of the candy" Rima said sarcastically.

I giggled "I agree with you on that one." I said

She giggled too then we headed off to class.

Once we were in class. I saw a girl sitting in my desk chatting. Not just any girl Saaya. The most annoying and non talented girl in the whole scool. She and I are enemies and she thinks every guy will go after her.

"Hey Rima would you look at that there is a slut in my seat" I pointed out.

"Maybe we should take care of the problem huh?" Rima said with an evil smirk

We both walked over to her and she turned her head to face.

"Hey slut out of my seat" I stated coolly

"Oh this is your seat Hinamori-san" She said cockily "I didn't see your name on it."

I pulled her hair and pulled her out of my seat. She start to grunt in pain.

"Now you know slut" I said coldly "Now move it." as I pushed her foward hard.

She gulped and back away from me. The moved over to her seat which was on teh other side of the class room.

"So cool and spicy" the class cheered.

I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and then started to over my desk then grimaced at it.

"Rima can you hand me the starlizer?" I asked her politely

"Way ahead of you" She said and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

I then started to clean my desk and when I was satisfied I sat down. Just in time to because Nikaido walked in.

"Hey, minna I have announcement today" He said. "We have a new student starting today. I would like you to give you a warm welcome to Kukai Souma."

'Who wait what he just say?' I said to myself shocked.

"Kukai" Nikaido said "Will come in please."

A boy walked in through the door. A boy too well. Only he got taller and alot older. I can even smell his pine cologne from my seat. Pine was his favorite even had his ears pierced.

"Kukai? I whispered.

Yo I'm Kukai nice to meetch ya" He said cheerfully and gave a thumbs up and a goofy grin.

**Please Review Thank You**

I hope you liked it :) It was funn writing this. Its alot easier than my other stories.


	4. Dax and Joker Reunion

**Note:** The title will be explained in the story okay

**Am I worthy?**

-Chapter 4-

Reunion of Dax and Joker.

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Kukai" Nikaido said "Will you come in please."_

_Kukai?" I whispered_

_"I am Kukai Souma, Nice to meetchya" He said cheerfully, Then gave a thumbs up and a goofy grin._

**Amu Pov**

"Yep thats Kukai alright" I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Hey Amu you know this clown?" Rima whispered to me.

"Oh yea I know him" I replied back "Remember my childhood friend I told you about."

"Yea?" She said.

"Thats him" I stated bluntly.

"No way" She said in amusement as she turned her attention to Kuka and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Himamori-san, Mashiro-san be quiet back there" Nikaido said annoyed.

"Sorry sensi" me and Rima said in unison.

**Kukai Pov**

'Himamori?' I whispered, looking around wondering if my ears were deceiving me on the name I just heard.

"Kukai you will be sitting next to Himamori-san" Nikaido announced "Will you raise your hadn Himamori-san?"

"Oh my god! You stupid teacher" A voice snapped and a girl stood up angerilly. "How many times do I have to tell you its Hi_n_amori not Himamori."

When she stood up I knew who she was instantly. Pink hair, honey golden eyes, sweet voice and hot temper. The girl who smells like strawberries and has the most beautiful smile in the world. My childhood friend Hinamori Amu. As I stood their watching I realize she was even more beautiful than when she was younger. Her hair was longer and her eyes were shiner. Man her body filled out nicely.

"Damn she got hot" I smirked than shook it off immetidately "Wait what am I thinking its Amu, don't think perverted."

"Kukai got sit next to Himamori the one who is standing up" Nikaido said with amusement.

At the sound of that Amu blushed lightly and sat back embarrassed then her eye seemd to twitch in annoyance as I headed over to the empty desk that was next to hers

"Its Hinamori dammit" she growled angerilly then gave up.

"Why do I even bother?" I heard whispered to her self face palming herself.

I started to chuckle.

"I see that Joker still has her hot headed temper" I teased as I sat next to her.

"You shouldn't be talking Dax?" She said annoyed with her arms crossed her chest.

"What no hug or even how you been?" I pouted childishly.

She giggled. God I missed that giggled.

"We'll catch up later alright?" She said happily then turned her attention to the front to the room.

I just grinned wildly and then did the same as her. I took boring notes on the pointless subject that Nikaido was teaching us.

_~Time Skip~_

-To Lunch-

"Hinamori!" I shouted as I ran up to her. I picked her up and spun her around in my arms. "Go I missed you so much."

"K-Kukai put me down!" She shouted a bit scared and wincing.

I then put her down and ruffled her hair.

"I see you missed me too" I chuckled at her.

She just pouted.

"Uhh Kukai?" Nagi said unsure "How you know Hime-sama?"

"So your Hime-sama?" I said as I turned to her and ruffling her hair more pulling her into a another hug.

"Kukai will knock it off and let me breathe please" She said as she tried to struggle out my arms and she looked like she was wincing.

"But I missed my Joker" I pouted, shrugging of her wincing as to get away from me.

"Let her go Souma!" a girl that was with Hinamori said menacingly and I let her go becasue I was scared of the chici girl

She gasped out in relief "Thank you Rima. I owe you one."

"You know it.. My favorite Mnage you know which one" The girl said demandingly.

"I'll get it for you tomorrow." Amu said and sounding a bit exhausted.

"So are you going to tell me how you two know each other?" Nagi asked again feeling completely ignored.

"Oh sorry" I said sweat dropping "Me and Joker here were childhood friiends when we were younger."

"Oh" Nagi said.

"Your Nagihiko Fukiaski huh?" Amu asked with a smile "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you Hime-sama" Nagi bowed.

"Please don't do that" She said annoyed "Just call me Amu."

"O-okay Amu" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you call her Joker?" The chibi girl friend asked.

"Oh Kukai this is Rima Mashiro" Amu introduced.

"Nice to meetchya" She said boredly "Now can you answer my question?"

"Its the nickname I gave her when we were younger" I explained "And she calls me Dax."

"Why?" Rima asked.

"Well when we first met he was running really fast and ran into to me "Amu explained "He said something about a dash, but me not comprehending right away I said Dax instead and ever since then he just stuck with him.

"Ahh interesting" Nagi said.

**Amu Pov**

That hug Kukai gave me did something very bad. I felt liquid going down my back so I started to concentrate on it. While I was distracted Rima was trying to get my attention.

"Hey Amu you alright?" She asked concerned "You turned quiet."

"Y-yea I'm fine" I stuttered "I'm just going to go to the batheroom I'll see you in class alright."

"Alright I'll go with you Hinamori!" Kukai offered.

"No no thats alright" I said defensively "I can do it myself. I'll see ya in class. Bye."

The I started to walk off and head for my locker which I knew had extra first aid kit supplies and headed for the bathroom.

**Kukai Pov**

"Hey Kukai don't worry about Amu okay" Rima reassured "She'll be fine."

I still couldn't help, but worry. I noticed while she was walking, she was limping a bit. She sounded defensive when I offered to go with her. She never did that before.

"Did she hurt her leg?" I asked a bit concerned.

"I don't know" Rima said "Why?"

"Oh no reason" I said. "Nevermind, I am probably seeing things."

'Somethings wrong I just know it, but I won't think about it for right now' I said to myself.

Then the bell rang indicating that lunch was over.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. :) You guys are awesome thank you for the support.


	5. Phys Ed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara.

**Am I Worthy?**

-Chapter 5-

Phys, Ed.

**Kukai Pov**

Once the bell rang, Nagi, Rima and I were heading for phys ed. I was announced to the class as well. Some of the girls screamed and some fainted. I even saw a few that were blushing. I smirked.

'I hang out around Ikuto too much' I complained to myself.

"Alright class head for the lockers to change and meet me back here" Our sensi announced "Then from there I will tell you what we are going to do today."

"Hai" All of said and headed for the locker room's to change.

I happened to get a locker near Tadase so I was glad on thaat one.

"So you know hime-sama huh?" He said while we were both changing.

"Yea. We were childhood friends when we were little" I said with a grin.

"Oh what was she like?" He asked as he took off his shirt and put on his phys ed. shirt.

"She was sweet, funny, had tons of energy, she loved to sing alot and dance" I bragged "She was always hyper and strangely very smart for her age. She takes after her mother. Not in looks, but in personality. She looks nothing like her parents at all which makes her unique. There one thing I will warn you about her though, she has a very bad temper. So never get her mad."

"Huh thats interesting the way you described is totally differe from who she is now" He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She not like how you just describeb her. She's very secluded and quiet. She barely talks to anyone." He explained "She keeps stuff to herself mostly. She's more calmer and seems like she's hiding something, something she doesn't want to talk about. Before you came she only had Rima and Yaya. When she first got into highschool she had no one, so she just remained quiet and never really talked. She seemd so cold too like angry at the world"

"I wonder what happened while I was gone?" I said curiously. "You sure we are talking about the same Hinamori?

"I don't know, but whatever happened I can tell you she's not the same girl you use to know." He said sadly "I wish I knew about her when you knew her. I bet she was awesome."

I just shrugged ignoring what he was rambling about. He was seriously irritating me. I hated it when boys pocled on Hinamori like that. She's an amazing girl. They will never understand her like I do. I remained quiet and once I was done changing I headed out the door to meet up with the other classmates.

'Hmm I wonder if I should ask Hinamori to come with me to the park today'I thought to myself "Would that be considered a date?'

I blushed lightly at the thought of going on a date with Hinamori. 'what the heck is wrong with me. This is Hinamori. So why am I blushing?"

"Yo Kukai" Nagi greeted me.

"Hey man" I grinned "Have you seen Hinamori?"

He shook his head "Not yet shes probably still changing in the locker room. That or she ditched class again."

"Ditched class?" I asked.

"Yea for some reason she barely does phys ed." He said "Even when she does she doesn't do much but relax. And even sometimes she barely shows at all."

"Huh odd?" I said."She loved to run and play sports when we were younger"

"Well maybe she changed?" Nagi stated.

I just shrugged. "That doesn't sound like the Amu I know. She loved to play basketball and soccer. She was the one who taught me how to play."

"Basketball huh?" Nagi said interested "You think I can beat her?"

"I don't know" I said egging him on "She does have some good moves. She kicked my butt everytime. My sport was mostly soccer though."

"Oh really? you should go out for the soccer team" Nagi encouraged "You might benefit being on the team."

"Hmm I'll think about it" I said with a thumbs up.

"Sweet" He said in excitement.

Then Rima came up to us with what seemed like alot of sevants around her.

"Hey Rima where's Amu?" I asked sweat dropping from the fan-boys.

"She ditched today" She stated firmly "Wish she didn't though. I get bored without her around."

'She ditched?' I thought.

"Gather around minna" Our sensi said "I am going to put you all into to groups. so we can play ulitmate frisbee,"

Some of the class groaned and other's were pumped up, like me.

"Team 1 Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujiaski, Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki and Tadase Hotori" The teacher announced.

'Yes on a team with Hinamori.' I said in triumph. 'Wait what? Why am I excited about that?"

"Hinamori you here today?" The teacher asked.

"I'm right here" a voice said from in back of the class

We turn to see in all her glory Hinamori. She was wearing the standard phys ed. But underneath was black long sleeved shirt with a sark blue striped going down the side to match and had long black socks with black vans shoes

Whispers broke out throughout the class.

"She looks amazing" I boy said "As always."

"I love her uniform" A girl said her eyes turning sparkley.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from Hime-sama" A girl gushed.

"Amu" Rima said in surprise "I thought you ditched today. I didn't see you go into the lockers."

Amu flicked hair out of her face. "That because I changed when I was in the bathroom" She stated coolly "What did you need teach?"

'Cool & Spicy' The class cheered which made Hinamori roll her eyes.

"Oh, I want you to be captain of your team alright" My teacher said sweat droppin from the classes random cheering..

"No problem" She said with a shrug and leaned against a wall, with her arms crossed.

'Huh she has changed?' I said to myself 'Nagi and Tadase were right. She is so cool and laid back. She use to be so uptight about everything.'

Then the teacher went back to assign other students to their teams.

"Alright you may begin" She said bluntly

_30 Minutes later_

Our team was exhausted the only one's who weren't were me and Hinamori. Everyone was amazed that she could do the stuff she did. I swear people under estimate her, but after awhile she said something was hurting her so she decided to rest. Which we understood and took care of doing the rest. Since she was the reason why we were winning

When finally our sensi said to stop and go shower. Amu seemed scared at that and told us to go ahead without her so she can talk to our sensi.

'why did Amu seem like she regretted coming to class today?" I thought myself looking at her supisciously, then ran off to the locker room.

**Amu Pov**

"Crap! why did I come to class to day? I should have ditched" I cursed to myself.

I walked up to my sensi and she looked at me with a gentle smile

"Sensi' I asked "Is alright If I use one of the private showers?"

She looked at me sypathetically and nodded with a smile

"I understand Hinamori-san of course you can."

"Thank you sensi" I said politely, with a bow and headed for the private showers.

Once I was in the bathrooms. I removed my old bandages that I did, while I was in the batheroom at lunch, and started showering. I scrubbed myself gently so I wouldn't wince from the pain on my back and started to washed my body with my favorite body wash. Ripped Strawberries. Once I was done I dried myself off carefully and put on clean bandages on my cuts and put on the clothes I wore this morning.

I walked into the girls locker room with my towel around my neck and told my sensi that I was done. She waved me off and I headed for my car so I can put my used towel away then headed back toward the school.

Since Phys Ed. was my class for the day. So I decided I would wait for Rima to come out so I can drive her home or we can go to the mall before I go to work at, my part time job.

When Rima finally walked I walked up to erh and greeted her with a light hug.

"Hi Rima" I said happily.

"Hey" She said with a small smile.

"Hinamori!" I heard some shout.

'Let me guess Kukai' I said to myself and sure enough there was Kukai running to me. It made me blush mentally looking at him.

"Hey DAX" I said trying to sound bored "Whats up?"

"I was wondering, would like to go the park with me and hang out for a bit" He said while rubbing the back of his head. I thought I saw light blush on his cheeks, but I must be seeing things.

"Uhh sure" I said shyly, trying not to show my excitement "Want to go with me in my car?"

"Your car?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh just wait until you see her car" Rima said with sparkles in her eyes "It is so beautiful."

I blushed lightly "Yea my baby is beautiful huh?."

"You can give me a ride home right?" Rim asked.

I nodded to her.

"I brought my motorcycle today" Kukai said with a grin "How about I ride my bike home and you can pick me up there?"

"Uhh I don't know Dax" I said putting my finger on my lips, then smiled at his anticipaties expression." Alright call me when you get there, so I can pick you up alright?"

"Alright sounds good to me" He said with a thumbs up "One problem though I don't have your number." realization on his face.

"Give me your cell" I said as I held out my hand to him, so he can fork it over.

I swear I thought I saw a light blush on his cheeks, but I shrugged it off. I grabbed hi phone and I put my cell number in his. Once was done I started to call my phone, when I felt it vibrate. I hung up Kukai's phone, sent him a pic message of me and then set it as my I.d for him. Once I was satisfied I threw Kukai back his phone and he caught it without missing a beat. I looked at him and grinned.

"Now you have my number and picture of me." I stated proudly with a lsight blush.

"That was quick" He said astoinshed, completely ignoring that I just blushed. "How'd you do that?"

"Thats nothing" Rima comment "Amu here is a freaking genius."

I blushed more and rubbed the back of my head, staying silent.

"Interesting" He said amused "Well gotta go. I'll call you when I get home so you can pick me up."

"You got it Dax" I said and gave him a peace sign and wink.

Then unthinkingly I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek that made me feel electrified adn I blushed lightly. I could also see that Kukai was shocked and was blushing lightly too.

K-Kukai?" I asked nearvously "You alright?"

He shook his head and snapped out of it

"Yea I'm fine don't be silly Hinamori" He said nervously "Well bye!"

Then he ran of very quickly.

"Well that was weird" Rima said looking at where Kukai took off to.

"I know" I said tilting my head slightly "He's never done that before?" The I shrugged.

'My hearts pouding really face' I said to myself.

"So you like that goofball huh? Rima smirked at me.

"I-I do not" I stuttered and had a light blush.

"Then what was that kiss about?" She teased "When you did it you blushed scarlet and your blushing right now too."

"I-I don't like Dax" I said stubbornly "I just use to do that all time to him thats all." hoping she bought it

Uhh Huh sure Amu?" Rima giggled evilly.

"Rima?" I pouted.

"Alright, alright, I believe you" Her smirk grew wider "For now that is."

I gulped and my eyes widened a bit.

'why did I have to be best friends with an evil chibi?' I thought to myself.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

Next chapter your going to love :)

Your reviews were just amazing. You guy are really sweet. Thank you so much. 3

You can call me whatever you like. It doesn't matter to me. Just don't camm me anything mean or innappropriat.


	6. Somethings Wrong With Hinamori

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**Am I Worthy?**

-Chapter 6-

Whats Going On With Amu?

**Kukai Pov**

I rode my bike speedily down to my house. I felt so happy to get away from Hinamori. Not that I don't like her or anything, but she just made me so nervous and I was blushing like a fool.

'Why did I blush?" I asked to mysefl 'All she did was kiss my cheek she has done that plenty of times in the past, why was it so different now?'

"Ugh this is so frustrating" I said to myself, shaking my head. Getting distracted.

I swirved a bit with my motorcycle and then readjusted so I wouldn't fall off or crash since I was going so fast. So I regained back my balance and kept riding to my house.

Once I was finally home I ran to my room. To get changed. I got out my favorite long sleeved, green shirt. Then I took off the black shirt I was wearing and put on the other shirt, I was holding. on in tead. I went back into my closest and soung a black, short sleeved ,button up shirt. I put that over my green shirt and just left it unbuttoned.

I went into my batheroom to fix my hair. It was more messy than it was before because of the windy ride here and I also had helmet hair as well. I worked my fingers through my hair with gel and my hair was once again spikey, not as messy. I took looked at myself one last time in the mirro and smirked in satisfaction.

"Alright" I said, giving myself a thumbs up "I'm looking damn good."

'What the hell" Isaid to myself, mentally kicking myself for doing that" I hang around Ikuto too much'

I sighed and shook my head. Then my mind flipped a switch.

"Speaking of which I wonder how he is doing?" I whispered to myself.

I took out my black and green phone with soccer charm and started to text my best friend.

(Text Message, _Italics_= Kukai, **Bold**= Ikuto)

_Hey Man, Hows it going?_

_-Kukai_

I waited for a few and my phone chimed.

**Heyy Man, How's your new school? You see your childhodd friend again? Whats she like now?**

**-Ikuto.**

I could tell he was smirk when he sent that, So I sent a text back.

_Oh I saw her again and dude she is HOT! She happens to be the heart throb of the whole school. As for my new school in general, I made some new friends already. I even made friends with Joker's friends which one is a chibi and the otehr one is bat shit crazy about candy... I think I have become very popular. The girls won't stop talking about me here._

_-Kukai._

I realized something

"Oh shit!" I cursed in "I got to call Hinamori!"

I dialed her number, but that wasn't before I took a good look at the pic she put in my phone. She was wearing a shir that had long white sleeves and hung off her shoulders. It also was all black in middle of it. She was also wearing a black plaid skirt. On her feet were black and red stripped, knee high socks with all black coverese. Her expression was just too cute. She was holding her fingers in a peace sign near her forehead and her tongue sticking, with a wink.

"Wow she's looks adorable" I said, then shook it off again "Stop it Kukai. Its only Amu."

Then I pressed her number and waited for ite ot ring. Once it did I waited impatiently for her to answer. My heart felt like it was racing again adn my palms became clamy.

She finally answered on the the third ring.

(Phone call, _Italics_=Amu,Normal= Kukai)

_"Hey Dax!" _She said cheerfully.

"Hey Joker" I said in relief thinking she wouldn't answer me.

Then I heard a beep while I was talking to her. It was probably a text from Ikuto

"I am at home now" I said calmly "You can pick me up now."

_"I'm on my way" _She said then something hit her _"Give me your address."_

"XXXX Street" I said to her.

"Alright I'll be there faster than you know it" She said cheerfully "Bye Dax."

"Bye Joker" I said with a chuckle. T

hen I hung up and checked my phone again. Sure enought there was a message from Ikuto.

**Someones becomeing more like me... haha. She sounds very interesting. Can I see a pic of her?**

**-Ikuto.**

I thought about it for a minute, but shrugged.

"Ahh why not" I said then sent the pic of Amu to him.

**Ikuto Pov**

I waited for Kukai's pic of his childhood friend.

'I bet shes not all that cute as he described her' I said to myself as I smirked.

Who am I you ask? I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Kukai and I have been friends ever since he moved from the place he is now. We been through almost everything together. Drama, girls, dates, even my annoying sister. He can be annoying sometimes, but hey thats what a friend is for. Hes very loyal and very helpful when it comes down to it.

I got Kukai's picture messgae of is childhood friend and I swear I almost choked my own drink.

'Wow was I wrong' I said to myself 'My god she is hot' my eyes widened.

Her beautiful golden eyes, long pink hair, her body would make models jealous, even her style was amazing. I was smirking now then something caught my eye that didn't seem right to me. I looked more closely at the pic and saw that her arm, that was doing an adorable peace sign above her forehead, had bruises on them. I kind of got worried, then shrugged it off.

'Maybe she fell before she took this pic' I thought to myself 'But maybe I should ask Kukai about it."

**Your right she is hot, but uhhh...Kukai... Did she hurt her arm or something? Thats some pretty nasty bruising...**

**-Ikuto.**

**Kukai Pov**

I was just getting my shoes on when a car horn was honking outside of my house.

'That must be Hinamori' I said with a grin.

I looked outside and my mouth dropped at the sight. Hinamori was leaning on the hood of the cherry red lamborghini I saw this morning.

"Chibi wasn't kidding" I said still in shock.

"Dax you alright?" Hinamori asked with a smirk "You are going to join us back on earth soon right?"

I shook my head and focused on her.

"Yea s-sorry' I said a bit embarrassed "How the hell did you get that ride?"

"Oh the Lambo?" She said proudly.

"No the butterfly behind you" I said sarcastically "Yes the lambo?"

"I inherited it from my mom when she died" She said sadly.

"Your mom died?" I exclaimed a bit shocked "How? When?"

"Drunk driver" She stated covering her eyes "She was going to the grocery store and was getting something for dessert that night. Right when she was about open the soor, a car swirved and slammed her into the side of her car pinning her between the two cars, she died on the scene. This was 3 years after you left. Mom put in her will that I get her car when I hit 15 and have had it ever since."

I felt terrible. Her mom died after I left. I wasn't there for her. What do I do? She was all alone when her mom died.

"But its alright" She said sounding indifferent "Even though I miss her greatly. I know she is watching over me. She souldn't want me to be sad. Like she always said even if you feel like your sad or in pain don't cry or fret. Always keep your smile shining like you do, you will find the sun again."

I was so amazed.

'How can she be so strong after what happened to her mother.' I thought to myself.

Then she smiled at me. The smile I have always imagined in my head. My heart started to pound really hard out of my chest. It made me so happy to see her smile again.

'Her smile is as stunning as ever' I said with my own grin.

"Well ready to go?" She asked "I was thinking we can go for ice cream. But for not too long alright. I have work to do."

I nodded and jogged over to her car and climbing into the passenger seat of her car. The inside was more incredible than the outside. Her interior had her signature X's engraved into the the leather black seats and they were red. Her stereo system was even more amazing.

Then I heard my phone chime. It was a text from Ikuto.

"Geez my phone is slow" I said to myself.

"Thats unfortunate" Amu said shaking her head, as she was focusing on driving us to the park.

I began to read Ikuto's text the first part made me smirk then last part made me confused.

**Your right she is hot, but uhhh...Kukai... Did she hurt her arm or something? Thats some pretty nasty bruising...**

**-Ikuto.**

I texted him back.

_What are you talking about?_

_-Kukai._

"So who was that? One of your little girl friends?" Hinamori teased.

"Nah" I chuckled "Its my best friend Ikuto."

"Ahh whats he like?" She asked a bit interested.

"Hes different. Kind of emoish, a flirt, and sometimes he can be a handle full" I said "But he is also very selfless and always there fos me when I was having trouble."

"Huh interesting" She said "You think I'll meet him one day?"

"Why?" I said feeling a bit jealous.

"Ehh to mess with him of course" She smirked "You know me. I love playing tricks on people."

I couldn't help, but laugh at remembering some the tricks she pulled on guys. The only one she didn't do that to was me and I was grateful for that, some of her pranks are kind of harsh.

"Someday" I said with a chuckle.

She winked at me and smirked "Besides I don't think he's my type"

I couldn't help, but feel relief from her saying that.

Then my phone chimed again.

**Look closely at her picture and look at her arm. You will see what I am talking about.**

**-Ikuto**

I was skeptical, but did as he suggested. At first I didn't see what he was getting at, then I saw it. There definitely was bruises on her arm. I was instantly concerned.

_Your right she does have bruises. But how?_

_-Kukai._

I then looked over at Amu and saw that she had stopped driving. We were at the park we use to go to when we were little. The same park we said goodbye at when I had to move.

We both got out the car. I couldn't help, but smile at how many memories came from this one place.

Then my phone chimed.

**Your asking me? Ask her or figure it out on your own. I can't help you with this one. I am not there with you.**

**-Ikuto.**

I nodded and sent a text back.

_Yea you gotta point -_-'. Well gotta go. I am with Hinamori at the park and we are going to get some ice cream. Talk to ya later man._

_-Kukai._

"Come on Dax" Hinamori said "I'll race ya to the water fountain."

My phone chimed again.

**Ohh interesting you two on a date... ahaha. Well good luck. Talk to ya later.**

**-Ikuto.**

I smirked and put my phone away then turned to Hinamori.

'Wait date?' I thought 'Nah.'

"Your on" I challenged.

Then she started bolting to the water fountain that was near the middle of the park.

"Oi Hinamori!" I shouted "Your cheating."

I then bolted after her. I then started to pick up speed and moved ahead of her. I was finally at the water fountain waiting for Hinamori. I saw that she was breathing heavily and her legs were trembling.

"wow...*puff puff* your... still fast" She said weakly.

"You need to get in shape" I said and did a thumbs up to her.

I couldn't help, but laugh and slap her on the back. I saw her wince and I grew concerned.

"You alright Hinamori?" I asked "Did I slap you that hard?

"N-no don't worry about it" She stuttered waving her hands in defense.

'Hinamori?' I was looking at her very concerned.

"Lets go get that ice cream now" She said smiling brightly.

I nodded, but unsure about her.

"Something is up with her?' I said myself 'What are you hiding Hinamori?"

**Please Review Thank You**

See Ikuto is in here. Just for Kukai though. Hes the one who spotted something wrong first.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. :)


	7. Mint Chocolate Chip and Strawberry Swirl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

Am I Worthy?

-Chapter 7-

Mint Chocolate Chip and Strawberry, Vanilla Swirl

**Kukai Pov**

I was looking at Amu skepically. I knew something was wrong, but I doubt she would tell me. My heart started to hurt from that. I hated that she couldn't tell me what was wrong. She is very stubborn sometimes.

'Wait I have never been this worked up over a girl before?' I said my eyes widening 'I could I be falling in love with Hinamori?'

"Kukai?" I heard that musical voice, that made my heart jump.

"Yea?" I said a bit jumpy.

"Lets get some ice cream" She said.

I nodded and we headed for the ice cream merchant that was there. It was the same guy we saw long ago.

"My how have you grown" He said smiling at me "Its been a long time since the last time I saw you."

"Nice to see you again" I said with a grin.

"My, my Hinamori Amu" He said smiling at her "You are becoming more and more beautidul everday."

She blushed lightly. I realized when she blushes its makes her so much cuter.

"Thank you" She said shyly. "Two ice cream cones please. Strawberry, vanilla swirl and-" She said turning to me.

"Mint chocolate chip" I said with a thumbs up.

"Coming right up" he said cheerfully.

"Dax still loves his mint chocolate chip" Hinamori said with a smirk.

"And Joker still likes her strawberry vanilla swirl" I retorted back smirking my self.

"Somethings never change" She said then she gave me a gentle hug.

I was shocked at her sudden warmness and I felt myself blush once again. Then I wrapped my arms around her, loving how she felt in my arms. How we she felt so perfect being right there. I can even smell her shampoo. It was the same as it was as before, but it also had something new to it. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla. I looke into her eyes, she looked so beautiful it amazed me. I grinned at her as she smiled back at me.

'Why do I feel as if everything in the world is perfect?" I said to myself "I must be falling in love with her. I'm going to need to talk to Ikuto about this."

"I really did miss you Dax" She whispered, with a light blush.

I blushed more "I missed you too Joker."

"Ahme" We heard someone clear his throat.

Making us both jump and separate, both of us blushing bright, but once again she recovered faster.

"Y-yes" She stuttered.

"Here are your ice creams" The man said smirking a bit and handing us our cones.

"Thank you" We said in unison, taking our ice creams awkwardly.

Then the man leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"She is a really good girl" He said gently "Treat her well alright, she may look tough, but she is very fragile and needs someone to protect her. She is always been alone so please potect her shes like a daughter to me.." His voice sounded worried and genuine.

"What is your name?" I asked him curiously

"Tsusaka" He stated.

Well Tsusaka-san, You can count on me" I said with a grin and giving him a thumbs up.

He nodded "Thank you." His smile was gentle "Have a good day you too."

"We will" I told him then I walked off with Hinamori.

Then I heard a loud peeping sound coming from her. She took out her black cell phone with an X charm dangling on it and checked it.

She sighed heavily "I have to go. Sorry Kukai"

I nodded "Its alright, I understand. Have a good day." I said ruffling her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow. Kay?"

"Kay" She said with a wink then started walking to her car.

I saw that her shirt had come up a bit exposing her lower back and I saw what seemed like gauze. It looked like it was wrapping around her going upward.

"Goodbya Kukai" She yelled waving to me with a big smile.

I saw her shirt rise a bit more and sure enough my observation was true. Their was more gauze going up and looked like it wrapped around her whole stomach. I waved back shaking my head so she wouldn't see what I was looking at. Then she got into her car and drove off to god knows where. Levaing me there to think.

"Why was she acting not like she use to me?" I thought to myself "Why did she have gauze wrapping arund her stomach? why was she limping today? Why did she look scared when the teacher said to go take showers today after phys ed?'

"Whats going on Hinamori?' I whispered. "Why won't you tell me whats going on? I thought you could trust me."

**Please Review Thank You**

Kukai's getting supiscious. I know most of it is mostly Kukai's Pov, but don't worry next chapter is Amu's.

Your going to love the next chapter. I know I do.

Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome. :)


	8. Her Painfully Beautiful Melody

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

Am I Worthy?

-Chapter 8-

Her Painfully Beautiful Melody

**Amu Pov**

I recieved a text from my dad saying that I had to get food for him before I went to work. I would have protested, but I know the consequence if I didn't.

"I have to go sorry Kukai" I said trying not to sound scared.

"I understand. Have a good day" He said with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow. Kay?"

"Kay" I said with a smile and the left for my car.

Once I got there I saw that Kukai looked like he was deep in thought.

"Goodbye Kukai" I shouted waving to him happily.

His eyes widen as if he was right on his thoughts, but it looked like he shook it off and he waved back.

"Goodbye Hinamori" He shouted back.

I slid into the driver seat of my car and drove off. Leaving my childhood friend there alone.

'I'm sorry Kukai' I whispered. "I can't be with you. I am not right for you. Because of how crappy my life is. I am sorry, but I do love you."

Yes, I love that goofy boy. I knew I loved him since we were kids. I lied to Rima about liking him. I know I did, but I couldn't tell her.

The truth is I have never stopped loving him. I love his goofy grin. How he always encouraged me and made me smile when we were little. He'd wipe my tears away when I was crying and if I ever got an injury or sick he would always be right there. I love his eyes, his scent, how warm he felt. When he was gone I missed him so much. I cried ever night that year when he had to move. When he came back I felt my heart go into over-drive once again. I realize I was still in love with Kukai Souma.

"Man he will be so mad at me for not telling him how rotten my life has become" I said clenching my teeth.

I was finally at my house and walked in to the front door very cautiously. I heard moans and groans coming from my dad's room once I was in near the kitchen. The noises made me gag.

"Another one of his whores are here" I whispered bitterly "Well I better get too cooking. I don't want any other injuries today."

I walked into the kitchen, I brought out a pan and some pots. I took out the chicken that was in the refrigerator and out. I started to get to work. I put oil in the pan and started frying the chicken and added some spices to it. I then put some fresh lemon juice in it and then started on the other side.

I went back into the frig and brough the potatoes and started peeling them and chopping them into a pot of water. Once I was done I cranked up the heat for the potatoes to boil. Then I got out some corn and put that in a other pot of water and started cooking them as well. I got out biscuits from the frig and put them in the oven.

I walked over to the where the chicken was cooking and saw that I was almost done. Then I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a clean dish adn walked it back over where the chicked was. I took a pair of tongs and took the chicken out of the pan put it on the plate. Then I checked the potatoes and saw they were done and started mash them adding butter, milk and salt to it. Then once they were done that to was on the plate too.

Once that was done I took out the biscuits putting two on the plate and the corn finsihing the meal I had just made for my dad. I checked the time and I saw that I didn't have had much time left before work. I walked own to the door of my father's room and put the food on the table that was near the door and knocked.

"This better be good" My dad said meancingly "I am kind of busy here."

"I made dinner" I stated boredly "So once your done the food will be out here."

"Alight what ever, now leave you little pest" He said impatently.

Then I heard a series of innappropraite sounds and I left the door. Then walked out of the front and headed for my car. I drove to my work and put on the uniform I had to wear. Mine was black with pink plaid for the apron, I had pink and black stripped, knee high socks and mary jane flatts. I put my signature Xs in my bangs and the were black. To complete my look i put on my favorite chocker with a silver X and a matching bracelet.

I worked at a cafe as a waitress. Thanks to my cousin Suu she helped me get the job. I startd out when I was 15 around the time I was just learning how to job. I was a little clumsy at first, but then slowly got better at it. I have been promoted to employee of the month three times ever since. It was a small cafe, but vey lively and the atmosphere was simply delightful.

You would think my dad forced me into this right? Nope in fact quite the opposite he hated the idea of me working and I got a really bad beating from it. I was put in the hospital for two days it was so bad. Then he somehow he came around and I got to work here. The reason I liked this place is because I got to play my violin and the piano here as well.

Whenever I get to play the paino or my violin, I feel as if my life isn't as hard as it was. It was my escape from my horrible reality. I felt at peace, I loved playing the piano the most. I got my talent from my mom, but today I felt like playing my violin for everyone this time.

"Suu" I asked politely "Is it alrihgt if I play my violin for everyone?"

"Sure you can desu~" She said cheerfully "Everyone comes here just to hear you play anyways desu~"

I smiled and nodded.

"Everyone listen up desu~" Suu said getting everyone attention "Amu will be playing her violin today desu~"

Everyone cheered or perked up when they heard that. The new customers I haven't seen yet were listening intently were surprised. I moved over to the front of the cafe so everyone can see me. I pulled out my violin and placed it under my chin. I brought my bow up and relaxed. Once I closed my eyes I began to play the melody that was in my heart and I began to smile gently as I played. I could tell everyone was listening because heard 'ooo's' and gasps of delight. So I contiued to play more and was smiling more. Letting my melody wash over everyone.

**Kukai Pov**

I was walking around town. Since I haven't been here in long time. I thought it be a good idea to see what was still here and what was new. Also to clear my head of Hinamori and what could be wrong with her.

I came to a street and stopped. I began to hear a beautiful yet sad melody being played on by a violin. It sounded like Ikuto's violin playing yet only slightly sadder.

'That can't be Ikuto" I said in disbelief. 'Its sounds alot more different than his playing. More pure and serene"

I began to follow the sound and came across a little cozy cafe. I slowly walked in. Everyone that was there was listening to the player very intently and they each had a smiling face. The beautiful yet sad tune made everything seem more relaxed and calm.

I looked for the preson who was playing the tune. Once I found the source of the sound, I was in shock. It was Hinamori, she looked so beautiful with her eyes closed as she played, her face was heavenly with a gentle smile that graced her lips. The beautful sound from the violin made my heart want to sway.

"why is it so sad?" I asked my self watching Hinamori in amazement "As if it were lonely sounding and full of pain. Such a painful lovely sound."

I continued to watch and listen to her play. I couldn't help, but form a smile. Once she was done her eyes open and she smile brightly. Her smile made my heart thud very fast then it ever had done before. It was one of the most sweetest smiles I have ever seen. It looked so genuine and at peace.

Everyone was clapping or saying 'play another'. She just simply bowed and smiled again.

"Thank you for listening to me play" Her voice was like music to my ears.

"Please play again for us" A little girl asked.

"Hi Kiya." She smi;e down at the gil lightly and patted her head "Ask my boss and then maybe I can, Suu?"

"If they want another song. Than play another song desu~" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"You sure Suu" Amu asked.

The girl nodded "Go ahead desu~"

Amu looked back to the crowd and her eyes landed on me and they widen in shock. Then she smiled sweetly. I smiled back at her.

"Play again" I mouthed to her.

She nodded "I'll play another song for you all then" She said gently.

This made everyone cheer or clap.

She closed her eyes once again and placed her chin on the violin. She brought her bow up and the sweet meldoy of her violin began to come out filling the cozy atmosphere once again.

I was so happy to hear her play it was amazing. Her songs although sad were just simply beautiful.

'I have to tell Ikuto about this one' I said to myself. "She maybe better than him."

Once she was done once again. She put her violin back in its case and got back to whatever she was doing before. I decided to hang around and talk to her for a bit. Each time she passed by we were chatting like it was old times again. We laughed about our memories. It was just amazing it felt natural.

"So when did you start learning how to play the violin?" I asked her amusement. "That was simply amazing. I never knew you could play."

"Uhh right after mom died" She said gently "I wanted to do something for her, I wanted to keep her love for music around. She use to play the violin and piano. So being me I naturally decided to do both as well and I have been playing ever since. Sometimes I sneak out night and go to the park to play as well. I feel better when I play. It helps me escape form my problems and hardships I go through or have gone through."

"You know my best friend, The one I told you about, plays the violin as well" I said with a grin "He's really good as well, but the thing is though yours seem more sad than his does, but either way the way you play is just absolutely beautiful. You are amazing Hinamori." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"T-thank you Kukai" She said shyly and blushed lightly.

"Your welcome Amu" I said to her.

Her eyes sparkled when I said her name and when they did I felt my heart speed up once again.

'I must be in love with her' I said to myself 'I'm in love with Hinamori Amu. My childhood friend.'

I smiled at her. Then she walked over to another customer.

I told I was going ot go home she nodded and waved goodbye to me.

**Please Review Thank You**

I loved writing this part. I felt as if there was magic in this chapter.

She plays violin. We may have a girl version of Ikuto ehehehe.

Thank you for your reviews :)


	9. A Bad Beating

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**Am I Worthy?**

-Chapter 9-

A Bad Beating, Where's Hinamori?

**Amu Pov**

I drove home from work well rest and had a smile on my face. I instantly wipe the smile from my face once I pulled into the drive way of my house and got out the car. I opened the door and went through the living oom carefully.

I noticed that the smell of alcohol hung in the air. Then I felt my arm being yanked hard.

"About you time you got home, slut!' My dad spat in my face.

I closed my eyes in fear knowing this beating was going to be bad. He took off his belt and then ripped my shirt open and ripped off the bandages, exposing my already injured back. I gulped... the belt. He took the tip of the belt in his hand and swung in the hear with a crack the melt part of the belt repeatedly sliced across my back. I winced and trembled as he continued on with the lashing.

Once I felt the lashing decrease. I was starting to get very dizzy from the blood dripping down from my back. My dad stepped in front of me and slapped across the face hard. I hit the floor hard too, wincing. He then started delievering blows to my stomach and back. I felt blood coming out of my mouth more and more with each blow.

I felt too weak to even move,let alone say anything. I felt my beaten body being lifted into the air and then my dad threw me hard through the glass coffee table making it shatter. Big shards of glass dug into my body and I blacked out instantly.

Before I blacked I manged to whisper out unconsiously.

'Kukai help me please.'

**Kukai Pov**

I was on my way to my house when I saw an ambulance rushing to someone's house. I was curious, but shrugged it off. Even though my gut tightened saying someone close to me was in trouble. I felt sick and my legs started to tremble.

So I finally listened to my gut. I called my dad telling him I will be home late and ran to motorcycle. The I began to follow where the ambulance was heading to. I saw it stop at a house that I looked vaguely familiar to me. A bunch of people were loitering and curious to what was happening, as was I.

I continued to watch the scene. When I saw the paramedics pulling somone out of the hous, on a stretcher and being rushed into the amublance. I saw a flash of pink and felt panic come into my chest. I looked around trying not to fear the worst and saw that people had been crying or had angry experssions on their face. About this time I felt more and more like crap and was being to tremble.

'I hope thats not who I think it is?' I said to myself.

The ambulance sound it siren, People got out of the and rushed to the nearest hospital.

I looked around feeling confused and scared, then my eyes landed on a man I knew all to well, Hinamori's dad. He was being handcuffed by the police and was setted down onto curb.

"Hinamori Tsmungu, you are being charged and arrested for beating and abusing your daughter." The police man stated in angry "You have a right to remain silent any evidence against can be use in court against."

My ear registered to what I heard the polie officer had just said. My eyes widened, then I felt anger boil inside of me and I was instantly pissed. The bastard had been abusing her?

'He abused the girl I loved?' I growled rotectively 'For how long? Why? Why didn't she tell me?"

I turned to glare at him hard, when I saw a women with blonde hair come up to him and slap him really hard in anger. She was looking at him in disappointment and disgusted.

"How could you do this to a sweet girl like her? You cold heartless monster!" She screamed "She didn't deserve this. No wonder why she shuttered everytime I tried to pat her head or gave her a hug and she'd wince. I hate you! How could you!"

"That bitch is not my child" He shouted back out at her angerilly "She deserved what she got. She ruined my life, when my wife was killed. That was her punishment. She's not so innocent who cares about that little slut."

I was boling in anger and went up to his face giving him coldest glare I could.

"I do you low life, bastard" I said through clenched teeth "Remember me?"

His eyes widened in surprise, then he smirked cockily "Of course I remember you. Kukai right? you were that little sluts childhood friend. Well guess what she got what she deserved. You care about someone like her, why she's not important. She ruined my life once my wife died. That little nobody-"

I snapped and lost it and punched him across the face. His eyes widened in angry.

"Shut up you prick" I shouted "The one who isn't important in this world is you, jackass. Amu is way better than you will ever be. I hope you rot in prison for what you did to her. And if you ever call her slut again I will personally see to that I rip your throat out, you hear me."

Then I walked away. "Officer take him away will ya?"

"Oh with pleasure" The cop said proudly "Your going to be put away for a long time. 7 years of abuse to that girl and now we have proof that you have done it."

Hinamori's dad was shoved into the back of the police car and was taken away.

'I hope he gets what he deserves.' I stated angerilly.

Then I felt someone patting my shoulder. I turned to see the bllonde haired women looking at me with sadness and a smile.

"Thank you" She said "What he did to that girl was just purely disgusting. I knew something was right with her once I saw how shewas loosing the light in her eyes and she was getting to more skittish to me and my husband. I had watched that girl grow up. She is so sweet, caring, giving and kind. I don't why anyone would do that to her. Whenever I asked her what was wrong or saw that she would wince or flinch with the slighest touch. I started to get supicious, but all she said was 'Nothing is wrong, don't worry about me.' with a smile."

I was listenting intently what the woman was saying and felt my heartache.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I whispered in hurt "I'm her chidhood friend. Didn't she know she could have came to me? I woulda helped her? Why Hinamori?"

"Its probably because she didn't want you to know" The women said to me gently "She's a very selfless girl. She worries about others before herself, so when problems come to her she just shrugs it off and smiles. She wants others to be happy then to worry about her. It doesn't mean she doesn't trust you, she ju doesn't want you to worry about her. She cares about you. She's told me everything about you when you were done. She never forgot you. She was afraid to tell you. Like she was afraid to tell me."

"But I love her" I stated "I didn't want her suffering like this. 5 years of this. Who could put up with that for 5 years?"

I understand you love her" She said warmly "Everyone on this street loves her and cares for that girl, but you have to understand she is selfless. So please don't feel angry with her. She wanted you to be. Even she is in pain and was suffering for that long she would want you to be smiling and happily. Now that she's free I bet you will see that she will open up to you. So can I ask you one thing?"

I was listening intently on what the woman said and nodded in agreement. I didn't want the girl I loved hurt. Then it struck me.

'That is why her songs are sad' I thought to myself. 'She was feeling pain this whole time and so she played into her music.'

"Thank you" I told the woman "I understand now. I'll protect her. No matter that cost. I will. She's going to be living with me for now on."

The woman smiled at me and nodded happily "Thank you, son. Thank you. I needed to hear that. She deserves love and protection. She needs to know that she doesn't need to be strong anymore. Now that she has someone I am so happy. I can sleep peacefully tonight."

I smiled at her determination and nodded "Well I'm going to go to the hospital and wait for her to wake up and get better. I'm staying by her side. It was nice meeting you, ma'am. You have my word that she will be safe."

She nodded and smiled at me. I then gave a thumbs up and walked back over to my bike. I got on, put on my helmet and reeved up the engine.

'We are going to start fresh Hinamori' I told myself determined 'I am here for you. I'm not goin anywhere. Maybe Ikuto can help as well. So just hold on. I'm on my way."

**Please Review. Thank you :)**

Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block, but it came back. I hope you like it.

Kukai finally knows whats gonig on. Now the true story begins.

Repairing Amu's heart and getting her to trust others.

Thank you for the reviews You guys are awesome. Sorry for the sucky grammar.


	10. Staying By Your Side

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Am I Worthy?**

-Chapter 10-

Staying By Your Side.

**Kukai Pov**

I was rushing to the hospital, on my bike as fast as I could, but at the sametime carefully so i wouldn't get a ticket. All I could think about was Hinamori and how bad she was. I'm scared for her safety and healty. I should have known something was wrong when I saw the bandages. I feel so stupid for not asking her sooner.

I finally arrived at the hospital and parked my bike. Then I rushed into the front desk.

"Sir can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Hinamori Amu, Where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"Sir we are sorry, but Miss Hinamori is in surgrey right now" She explained with sadness in her eyes "But if you want, you can wait until the doctor has come out of the E.R."

I felt defeated and nodded. I walked over to an empty seat and sat there. I felt fear in me and I felt anxiety. I need to see Hinamori. I didn't want to leave her side. I wanted to now how she was, if she was going to survive. I need to talk to Ikuto he will calm me down. I think I need to get a hold of evil chibi too. She is her best friend its only right to.

So I decided to call Rima first because in my gut I knew it was the right thing to do. I got a hold of Nagi and pressed the call button, then waited.

It rang three times before he answered.

_"Moshi, Moshi!"_ He answered.

"Nagi, Its Kukai' I said in a frantic tone.

_"What wrong?"_ He said picking up the panic in my voice _"What happened?"_

"Its Amu" I said "Something happened I don't wanna explain right now. You know how to get a hold of Rima. If yes can you tell her that Amu's in the hospital?"

"_What?"_ He exclaimed _"Hime-sama is in the hospital again?"_

"Again?" I asked stricken "What you mean again?"

_"Hime-sama has been in the hospital countless of times"_ He explained _"Is she alright?"_

"I don't know" I asked honestly "Can you get a hold of Rima, please?"

_"Of course no problem"_ He said _"I have her in my contacts. She's my science partner."_

"Thank you, call me back alright?" I said quickly.

"_You got it."_ He said determiningly then hung up.

I sighed miserably.

'Hinamori please be alright' I said sending a pray to kami-sama "Please keep her alive for me please. I love her I don't want her to be out my life.'

I saw sitting quietly with the head my head bowed and looking at the floor. Not paying attention to my surroundings. Then I heard husky vioce talking to me.

"You a friend of Miss Hinamori?" the voice asked.

I snapped my head up to see a doctor looking at me. I stood up and nodded quickly.

"Is she alright?" I askd worriedly "How is she?"

"She's doing fine now" He said with reassurance "We manged to get all the glass out and she needed over 100 stitches. Has alot of bruising in the stomach area and back. Has fractured ribs and a fractured arm, but all in all she'll be arlight. She make a full recovery. She's resting now."

I winced when he gave me the update on the damages she has, but felt a big relief when I heard she was going to be alright.

"Thank you doctor" I said with a smile "Can I see her?"

"Yes you can" He said "But she won't be able to wake up for while. Shes going to be sleeping for the next two days so she can recover."

I nodded "I understand. What room is she in?" I asked.

"Room 111" He stated,

He started walking and guiding me to where Hinamori was, gesturing that I follow him. Which I did without hesitation. He continued to talk while we were walking.

"So will you be taking Miss Hinamori hom?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. That is if my dad doesn't mind it." I stated.

"Thats good because she has no family to go to." He said "Well she has a uncle, but other than that she has no one. So i was just making sure. Since her father got arrested for doing this to her."

"Yea" I growled a bit.

"Calm son, calm" He reassured "I knew something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what it was. She's had broken her arm more then once, ribs, concussion, lots of stitches, brusing. I know I can't blame you for getting angry. Child abuse is not a funny subject to talk about, but for her sake don't. Shes a kind and loving girl who doesn't want people angry."

"Sorry doctor. I didn't mean it" I said with a frown "I just can't help it. She's been through this that long and never told anyone. So I'm sorry."

"I understand" He said

We finally stopped in front of Hinamori's room and I couldn't help, but feel nervous.

"You may go in son." He said then walked away.

I tookd a deep breath opened the door slowly and walked in. I looked around the plain and cold rooon until my eyes finally landed on Hinamori. She had ivy and a blood bag hooked up into her arms. Her eyes were closed and nothing was moving except for the rise and fall of her chest.

I grabbed a chair and pulled up to the side of her head and held her hand gently. I looked at her face and found that there was only a few scratches on it and a little bruising, but even with that her face still looked heavenly. I couldnt help, but feel my heart speed up. She looked so delicate and peaceful when she slept.

"Your still beautiful no matter what" I whispered to her. "I'm sorry that wasn't there for you when you needed someone. When you needed to be protected most. I wish I have never left."

I felt a tear slide down from my face and I started to sob quietly. I began to stroke her hand with my thumb gently.

I contiuned "I hope you can hear me. I'm going to be taking care of you now. I'm going to be protecting and giving you the love that you deserve that didn't recieve all these years. I promise. I am not leaving your side. I love you Hinamori and I am staying with you."

I looked at her gently face and smiled adoringly at her. I leaned up and gently kissed her forehead.

"I promise" I whispered to her, then sat back down.

I just sat there in silence. Watching her rest, and holding her hand. Even though it was quiety and seemd sad. It wasn''t I couldn't feel even happier. I am with one I love and she''s safe.

About an hour or so the door opened. I guess I fell asleep because I felt someone shaking me. I looked up to see Nagi and chibi in the room.

"Huh?" I said groggily "How long have I been asleep?"

"You been asleep for about a half hour or so" The doctor said coming into the room.

"Wow that long?" I asked "What time is it?"

"About 5:30" Nagi said "The visting hours are almost over. We came as fast as we could."

"Amu?" Rima said quietly moving over to her side "Why didn't you tell me he beat you again?"

"You knew about this?" I questioned.

"I've seen him do it while I slept over at her housr" She said sadly "He didn't know, she pushed me into the closest. She was afraid he would hurt me as well. So she protected me when I couldn;t do anything. She kept screaming to me to stay where I was when I tried to come out."

"Why didn't you say anything to the police?" I asked in shock.

"I did they didn't believe me" She said sadly "They thought it was a prank."

"How would something like this be a prank?" I asked angerilly.

"Well now a days we can't help it" The doctor cut in "See sometimes teengares kind of play the boy who cried wolf thing. You know that sort of story. So when an actual serious matter such as this is true they don't believe it. We don't mean to."

We all hung our heads in silence

"I forgive you" I whispered "I'm pretty sure Hinamori wouldn't want us to doubt in others. She was always like this. Always utting others before hersefl. Especially protecting others like Rima."

Rima nodded and spoke up "She saved a little boy from being hit by a car and when she plays her violin at her work she makes them happy. She may seem cold at school, but she is not. She just doesn't want people to worry about her or come close to knowing what she is going through. I admire her for that, but she can't always do everything herself."

"I'm seeing a whole different side to Hime-sama" Nagi said softly "I never knew she was like that. She was just so quiet and rarely spoke to anyone, except for Rima."

"Shes many things Nagi" I said with a smile "If you let her get to know you and you gain her trust. You will see who she really is."

We all smiled and looked at the pink haired girl who was now looking at us wide golden eyes.

"Hinamori?" I whispered.

"Amu?" Rima said with her eyes wide.

"Yea she woke up early" The doctor said "I didn't want to interupt you. So Miss Hinamori how do you feel?"

The doctor moved over to the dazed Hinamori and she sat up slowly with a wince.

"I feel like lead and pain" She admitted, her voice ringing like bells.

"Can you move your body?" He asked

She moved her fingers and toes. The tried to sit up again, but winced more.

"Well your body is check, but from the bruising your not going to be moving for a few days" The doctor order "We will give you pain killers and becareful with you stitches. The lashes he gave you were brutual and we don't want those coming out."

"Aye aye sir" She said sarcastically "Sorry for causing you trouble again."

"No trouble at all" He smiled at her "We love your company here. Espceially when your violin is with you."

She smiled softly at him then she started frown "My fathers not home is he?" she asked.

"No" I answered for him "He got arrested. Hes being put away for a long time.

She turned worried "Where a I going to live now?" She asked.

"With me" I said with a grin "My father adores you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you living with us."

Her worried expression didn't faulter "Your sure it'll be alright?"

"Of course. Your not a bother to me at all Hinamori." I smiled at her "You can trust me."

She lightened up her face and smiled brightly "Thank you Dax."

I ruffled her haird affectionately "Your welcome Joker."

Once again my hair started to thumpp really face and I began to feel heat rise in my cheeks.

'The girl I love is going to be living wiht me' I thought excitedly 'This is going to be quite something.'

**Please Review Thank You**

Amu's going to be living with Kukai. Now this story is not over yet. Thye both realize they love one another, but don't know about how the other feels.

A certain blue head will be helping with that. And her dad is not gone forever either.

Keep reading. I hope you keep enjoying it. You guys are awesome :)


End file.
